


Domesticity

by Foxrox12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, M/M Sex, Modern AU, Pet Play, That good shit, for kurokura discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/pseuds/Foxrox12
Summary: Just a bunch of pieces of the domestic life of Chrollo and Kurapika in a modern au setting.





	1. Morning greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello! this is my first work posted for kurokura! ^^ sorry if the characters can seem ooc, but otherwise I hope you all enjoy and leave a comment!

To wake up to the feel of the gentle touch of your lover shouldn't be a surprise to many regular couples, but for him it was always surprising although not an unwelcome one.

 

His body did tense to the feel of fingers in his hair, but he relaxed when he became aware of just who it was that was doing it. Kurapika kept his eyes closed and exhaled softly not stopping the other. 

 

"Wont you open your eyes for me?"

 

Kurapika opened them as asked to lock with the warm gaze of his lover. The other had stilled his hand to cradle the back of his head.

The first time he had woken like this he did search the others eyes to try and determine why such actions were coming from him and what he saw just made his heart beat just a little faster.

 

"There are you happy?" He said with some grumpiness to his tone. He did have to let him know that he wasn't very pleased to be woken early on a day he wanted to sleep in longer.

 

The other just smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on Kurapika's forehead. Kurapika closed his eyes at the action and reopened them once he pulled away.

 

Kurapika reached up with one hand to lay it on a warm cheek that felt prickly under his palm

 

"You need to shave Chrollo" 

 

His words made Chrollo's chest fill with laughter "I will once I get up" he promised him knowing how it annoyed him to see and feel his growing facial hair. It was one of those things that bothered him for no reason.

 

They laid like that not moving to get up and leave their warm bed. Kurapika's thumb moving in a back and forth rhythm on his cheek and chrollo just gazing within the others eyes.

 

The corners of Kurapika's lips pulled up to show that smile he loved to see. Kurapika leaned in this time to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

 

"Come on lets get up"

 

Chrollo almost pouted as he watched him get up. He wanted to spend more time basking in the others presence.

 

"Get up now and I might let you join me in my morning shower" he called over his shoulder.

 

Now Chrollo isn't one to pass up such opportunities.


	2. Home Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika decides to cook...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work is unbeta'd so please bare with me ;w;

Today was one of those rare days where Kurapika prepared dinner for the both of them. 

Cookbook open to its needed page and all ingredients out and perfectly measured he was sure he would not mess up this time. 

He knew his cooking never got the desired taste, but presentation wise it was mouth watering.  
He repeated the instructions under his breath as he worked on cooking. He made sure to triple check everything as he went along. He needed to make sure it all came out right.  
He looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and noticed that it's almost time for the other to come home.  
Leaving the chicken to cook while he bustled about to get finishing touches done he just hoped that everything will be up to par.  
His friends liked to joke about his less than stellar taste of food. They commented that his taste buds must be dead. It's not his fault he had no chance when he had his mother's cooking to compare...  
He cursed when he realized he left the chicken frying too long he ran over to the stove to flip it over. It was a bit dark...but he could always have that be the side on the plate. 

He was just about done when he heard the opening and closing of the front door. He quickly moved to the sink to wash his hands so as not to get Chrollo covered in mess when he greeted him.  
"Kurapika, are you cooking?" Hearing the slight apprehension he almost decided to smear sauce in his hand. That asshole  
"Yes i am cooking" he answered his tone clipped  
Kurapika didn't bother turning when he heard Chrollo stop at the counter. He pretended to be cleaning the already spotless counter. Annoyed already by the way Chrollo took his act of appreciation.  
He paid no mind to Chrollo as he came closer to hug him from behind. Still scrubbing at an imaginary spot.  
"kurapika are you pouting?" The amusement in his voice made the tip of his ears red  
"I am not and if the thought of me cooking is so scary you can order something tonight"  
Chrollo sighed and loosened his hold "Kurapika you know I would eat every bite of food you make"  
Kurapika turned to look at him with scrutiny "you are so weird Chrollo"  
His words made a smile spread on his face as he pulled him into an embrace "You don’t mind that about me do you?”  
Kurapika rolled his eyes and just relaxed into him “Sometimes I don’t”  
Chrollo chuckled before planting a kiss on the top of his head. “Now tell me what did you prepare for tonight?”  
Kurapika couldn’t believe how apprehensive he was feeling over Chrollo trying his food. He felt like those housewives in movies as they watched anxiously as their husbands took the first bite. He scoffed at the thought of him being that housewife. If Chrollo didn’t like it there are lots of takeout menus in the kitchen for him to look through. Hell the man can make his own food. Then why did he feel a slight pang in his heart at the thought of Chrollo not liking it? 

Kurapika picked up his own fork and knife to cut into his own chicken breast. No need to watch Chrollo as he took his first bite. The moment felt like it dragged on for a while. He looked back across the table when he heard the clatter of his utensils.

“Its pretty good Kurapika. I think you did great” He picked up his utensils once more to continue his meal.

The compliment made Kurapika smile and blush to dust his cheeks. I guess it did pay off triple checking his work. He was about to partake of his own plate when he heard a cough come from Chrollo.

“Kurapika did you put sugar in the mashed potatoes?”

Okay...maybe he should have quadruple checked.


	3. Chrollo is sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Again this is un betad, but I hope you enjoy!

When Kurapika woke up he was expecting the side of the bed Chrollo occupies to be void of said person, but was surprised to see him still wrapped up in the covers. He quickly looked at the side table to make sure he hadn’t woken up before the alarm and was even more surprised to see that the alarm clock read 9:43am. Chrollo should have been at work by now! Kurapika turned back around and began shaking the other to rouse him from sleep.  
“Chrollo! Chrollo wake up you’re late for work!” his voice held urgency.

Chrollo only groaned and pulled the covers higher. This was very unlike him. He was sure that Chrollo had set up his alarm before they had gone to bed last night. He wasn’t one to forget such things. 

“Chrollo!” he said with irritation now at being ignored. 

He tugged on the covers pulling them away from the other. His irritation vanished and was replaced with concern. Chrollo’s face was flushed and the hair framing his face stuck to his skin from his sweat. He didn’t look good. Cursing under his breath he climbed out from his side of the bed to walk around to Chrollo’s. He brushed his bangs away from his forehead to place the back of his hand to it. He didn’t have to have direct skin contact to feel the heat from it. Kurapika rarely witnessed Chrollo becoming ill. He almost thought he was impermeable to illnesses.

Straightening back up he left to go to the bathroom to grab the thermometer for a more accurate reading of Chrollo’s fever. He picked up the phone on his way to call Chrollo’s office to let the know he will not be coming in due to illness. 

When he returned with the phone cradled between his ear and shoulder he noticed Chrollo had moved to be more in the middle of the bed and now decided to kick off the covers. As he spoke with the secretary he pulled the covers back up and over his ill boyfriend who only whined at that. He ignored it in order to relay the message that Chrollo will not be coming in today and possibly tomorrow. Leaning over the bed he got Chrollo to open his mouth to place the end of the thermometer into his mouth and under his tongue and waited for a minute for it to beep and read out his temp.

He hung up once he was done talking with the secretary and moved to sit on the bed. Once he heard the beep he removed the thermometer and read what was displayed.

”100 well not too bad yet. I’ll get you some medicine Chrollo” 

He got back up not expecting a response really from the other. He walked back into their bathroom to look in their medicine cabinet for anything that could help. Finding the necessary bottle he grabbed it and opened it taking out two pills and bringing them back into the bedroom. He set them down on the nightstand and then walked out to get to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

He yawned as he entered the kitchen. He hissed as his bare feet touched the cold floor. Walking up to the cupboards he opened one that stored their glassware. Picking one he then walked to their fridge to fill it up with water. Well this was an unexpected start to his day off. He had planned on relaxing and cleaning up, but now he needs to take care of the sick man in bed. Kurapika walked back into their room and smiled seeing the other’s bleary eyes open. 

“Hey, how do you feel?” he spoke softly as he stopped beside the bed

“Like shit” Chrollo’s voice came out hoarse making him flinch. It must have hurt to speak.

Kurapika sat the glass down by the pills and then went to helping Chrollo sit up a little so he could swallow the water and medicine properly. 

“It’s such a surprise to see you this sick. Strange that you got this bad overnight” he adjusted the pillows behind Chrollo.

Chrollo sniffled a little before reaching up to wipe his brow of the sweat accumulate on it. “I did feel my throat itchy before bed” his voice breaking here and there and once again he flinched and reached up to touch his sore throat.

“You shouldn’t speak if it hurts” Kurapika chidded

Chrollo just nodded then deciding that was a very good idea. He watched as Kurapika moved back over to the nightstand to grab the glass and pills. 

Kurapika sat by him on the bed and handed him the pills first. Chrollo took them and popped them in his mouth then held his hand out for the glass. The cool temperature of it felt nice in his hand as Kurapika handed it over. As he brought it to his lips he noticed Kurapika was ready to help him with the drink. Swallowing the water and pills hurt like hell, but he drank more knowing his body needed to stay hydrated with how hot it was. Kurapika took the cup back when Chrollo held it out to him.

“You should try to get back to sleep” He reached out and brushed his bangs to the side once again.

Chrollo’s eyes fluttered shut at the featherlight touch. Kurapika then helped him once again to lay down properly and tucked him in with gentle care. He leaned into Kurapika’s much cooler hand as he cupped his cheek. 

“I’ll be here for whatever you need me for”

He sighed as Kurapika pulled his hand away. He listened as he walked out of the room keeping the door open for him to hear his call.

It was strange, he thought, to be cared for like this by someone other than his friends. Of course this really shouldn’t be so strange considering this is his boyfriend who is caring for him in his time of need. He just couldn’t help but think of it as strange. Not that he didn’t like it of course! He actually loved this that Kurapika is being so caring and gentle with him. He doesn’t really like showing vulnerability like this to anyone. Whenever he became ill before he would just deal with it on his own until it passed or on the rare occasion he would call on Paku for help, his closest friend out of the group. She has seen him through many hard times before and helping him through a fever or cold of any sort wasn’t any different. Now though he had Kurapika, his love and light, to nurse him back to help. It brought a warm feeling inside his chest that wasn’t due to illness. 

Sniffling he decided to get some sleep then to help his aching body recover.

 

\--------------

Kurapika sat at the kitchen table phone in hand and thumb hovering over a contact number. He had been debating whether or not to press the call button. It's not like he called this person often or even texted, but he was sure Chrollo would appreciate it if he called for assistance rather than try and make something that could potentially make him more sick than he is. Sighing he pressed the call button and brought his phone up to his ear and waited for the person to pick up.

“Hello?” a soft feminine voice answered.

“Hello, this is Kurapika” he answered formally

He heard an amused hum from the other end “Yes I know I have your contact saved on my phone”

“Oh…”   
The sound of soft laughter had him blushing in embarrassment. He coughed to regain his composure.

“Uhm Pakunoda I was calling to ask about your chicken soup recipe”

It was quiet on the other end for a moment “Is Chrollo sick?” came Pakunoda’s concerned voice

He nodded but then remembered that he was on the phone “Yes, he woke up ill this morning and I’m doing my best to care for him. I wanted to make him soup, but seeing as I don’t have a recipe and he often talked about your cooking I thought you may be willing to share your chicken soup recipe with me”

He always felt so awkward speaking with Chrollo’s friends. It was mostly due to him getting off on the wrong foot with quite a few of them. Pakunoda was one of the ones that didn’t seem to mind him from the start. 

He thought he heard someone else in the background. It could be Pakunoda’s girlfriend Machi.

“Not to offend you, but I have heard quite a few things about your cooking from Chrollo already” he colored red at her words “I think I will feel more at ease if I came over to help you make the soup to ensure that nothing goes wrong”

“Yeah that would...probably be better thank you Pakunoda”

“Oh and Kurapika?”

“Yes?” 

“You can just call me Paku”

“Oh, Alright thank you Paku”

Once he hung up he let out a long sigh and sagged in the chair a little. After a moment he got up to start cleaning up the place before Pakun-, no, Paku arrived with the soup.

\----------------------

When Chrollo awoke again he wasn’t sure if he was hearing right, but it sounded like there was someone else besides Kurapika in their apartment...a woman… from what he can tell. His brows furrowed as he tried to distinguish who it could be. Kurapika only had two female friends and the voice didn’t sound like it belonged to them. Hearing the voice again he felt even more confused with the realization that it was Paku’s voice. Did Kurapika call her he wondered. The sound of footsteps approaching brought him out of his musings.

Kurapika entered with a tray in hand with a bowl of hot soup and a cup of water. He came up to the side of the bed and set the tray on the side table before turning to look at Chrollo who was already looking up at him.

“Oh good you’re awake. We made you some soup to help you feel better”

“We?” he asked even though already knowing who the other was.

“Yes ‘we’ as in Paku and I” 

Kurapika ignored the arched brow he got for using ‘Paku’ instead of her full name. He helped Chrollo sit up in bed so he could eat the soup. 

“So Paku did help you make this?” Chrollo asked.

“Yes she helped me make the soup so you can eat it without worry” he answered. 

Chrollo did feel more at ease knowing that he didn’t make this alone. God knows he loves Kurapika, but his cooking could literally kill him right now. Kurapika picked the tray back up and set it on his lap carefully. 

Kurapika watched as Chrollo looked at the soup first before picking up the spoon and began to eat. Chrollo only got halfway through the bowl before saying he couldn’t eat anymore. Kurapika stood up and picked the tray up then. Before he turned to leave Chrollo spoke. 

“Thank you Kurapika it was delicious”

Kurapika smiled and was careful with the tray as he leaned over to kiss his cheek “You’re welcome”

He watched him walk out with a smile. He laid back on the bed on his own. He was starting to feel much better than he did that morning. When he heard the soft voices from the living room area he couldn’t help but smile more. He was happy to hear Kurapika and Paku getting along well. Feeling drowsy from the warm food he fell asleep once again. Lulled by the voices of two of the few important people in his life.


	4. Thunder and Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been thunder yesterday and today and well a friend from krkr discord helped inspire this ^^

The weather in York New is never predictable. Sure the news does its best reporting it and most of the time it will be spot on, but there are those days when the weather itself decides to throw a curveball. Today was one of those days.

It started as a nice sunny morning with a few white clouds above. It looked like it would be a nice day out. One where you could go out to the park and have a picnic. It soon started to change as the day went on. The white fluffy clouds changed to dark heavy grey ones promising a heavy downpour upon anybody walking about below trying to get to work or home. No sooner did the rain start.

Kurapika watched for a while as the raindrops pelted their window. He was glad he wasn’t one of the unfortunate ones running for cover below in the busy streets. He was inside warm and cozy with a mug of coffee in hand keeping his hands warm. Dressed in loose sweats and a slightly baggy long sleeve he was the epitome of comfort. He closed his eyes enjoying the sound of the rain as it brought him back to memories of his homeland. 

In the background was the sound of Chrollo moving about in their apartment. Fixing up something in their small kitchen. Most likely getting himself a warm drink as well. Blowing lightly at his coffee he couldn’t help but smile as it fogged up a small area of the window. His amber eyes followed a droplet as it ran down the glass collecting more water on its way. He brought his coffee mug up to take a drink when a flash of lightning startled him and soon followed by a clap of thunder. ‘A storm’ he thought. Storms didn’t bother him at all. It was something he welcomed actually.

The shattering of ceramic on wood had him turning to see what had caused the sound. There stood Chrollo frozen stiff. He looked as still as a statue as his chest barely moved with his breathing, his face blank. Worry quickly filled him making him take quick strides over to Chrollo.

Chrollo’s body had seized up when the first flash spread across the sky and illuminated the room. With it the flashes of memories of his childhood played in his head. Such terrible harsh times of his life. Ones he thought he would never make it out of. His chest felt constricted, he felt numb. He felt trapped within those moments again. Like he was once again that child fighting for scraps of food to survive to see one more sunrise. 

Kurapika was careful of the broken pieces of the cup as he stepped around them to be by the other’s side. He placed a gentle hand on top of Chrollo’s shoulder lightly shaking it to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. Seeing no response on his face he did it again a little rougher, but still nothing. He set aside his mug and with both hands free he cupped Chrollo’s face and turned it to face him. 

“Chrollo, Chrollo are you okay?” with concern laced in his voice he watched as Chrollo’s grey eyes slowly came back into focus. He seemed confused for a moment as to where he was. His thumb moved back and forth across his cheek helping him ground himself so he wouldn’t drift back to where his mind had taken him to.

Kurapika knew some of Chrollo’s harsh childhood, but not all of it. There were some things he didn’t wish to divulge in and Kurapika was never one to press him for more. He knew that Chrollo would reveal more when he was ready.

Chrollo was about to say something when another flash of lightning illuminated the room making him freeze up again. Kurapika was able to put two and two together then. He spoke to him softly as he led him by the hand around the shattered cup towards their living room. He never broke contact with him. Finally reaching the couch he helped him sit down first before sitting down with him as well. He spoke words of comfort while rubbing circles on the back of his hands with his thumb. He was at a loss of what to do with the loud rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning made Chrollo tense more and more. He would squeeze down on his hands a little more each time making him flinch. Having an idea he tugged on the other making Chrollo open his eyes and look at him a flash of panic in them. With a gentle smile he coaxed him to follow. Kurapika laid back pulling Chrollo on top him halfway so he laid with his head on his chest right above where his heart is.

“Just focus on the sound of my heart beat Chrollo. It will be ok soon, It will pass I promise” he whispered to him. 

He was very tense at first still thinking about the storm outside. He closed his eyes and did as Kurapika instructed listening to the beating of his heart. He held back a flinch when he felt one of Kurapika’s hands come up to his back to rub soothing circles. He soon felt those slender fingers card through his black tresses. These comforting actions slowly made the tension leave his body. Kurapika had even started humming. Something he did not know. Possibly a song or lullaby from his homeland. He started inhaling and exhaling along with the rise and fall of his chest. He sound found himself not needing to keep focus on the sound of his heartbeat. He could still very much hear the much louder rumble of thunder outside their abode, but he didn’t feel afraid. He only felt safe right now. Kurapika had successfully chased away those dark memories helping him feel at ease. 

The thunder rumbled on and lightning continued to flash, but he paid no mind to it as he focused on the blond under him. His warmth, his smell, and the soft humming. As long as he stayed here nothing could bother him, he was safe. Protected by Kurapika’s warmth and love.


	5. Pretty Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo finally convinces Kurapika to spice up their sex lives a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok soooo please be gentle about criticizing my attempt to smut. I hope i did good for y'all and well as always enjoy!

Kurapika couldn't help, but wonder where Chrollo got these kind of ideas from. Most of the time he would reject certain things Chrollo would try to incorporate into their sex life. It's not that he was being prude it's just that sometimes the things he brought up were really out there that he would not even be willing to try them. He honestly never thought of Chrollo as a man with such perversions, but here he was proving him wrong once again. Earlier that week the man had brought up a certain idea to him, one he didn’t object to right away until he brought up a certain part of it. He was going to tell him flat out no and leave it at that, but Chrollo managed to sway him somehow…. And now here he was standing alone in their bedroom. 

Kurapika stared at the mirror as if his image would somehow change with how long he looked into it. Which was ridiculous to think it would by mere thought alone. He sighed and reached up to adjusted the headband on his head for the fifth time as he continued to stare. He couldn't believe he was indulging the pervert in one of his little fantasies even if this one was one of the more tame ones he has told him about. Gods he still remembered the one he brought up that involved what could be referred to as torture devices. Maybe he was hanging out with Feitan too much now a days.

He was so flustered by what he was wearing that he was red from his cheeks to his neck. He almost felt like calling this off when he heard the others call for him.

"Kitten!" 

He almost grimaced at the name Chrollo will be using for him during this. He inhaled and exhale to steady himself and calm down his nerves. With one final glance over to make sure all was in place he walked out of their bedroom with confidence in his stride.

Chrollo waited patiently for the blonde to come out to the living room wearing what he provided for him. He had been careful in his choices when he went to the shop to pick up the items required for this. He even picked up some fun little toys they could use on a later date. One step at a time, he reminded himself. 

Soon after he called to him he heard the bedroom door open and close. He waited for him to emerge from the hallway with contained excitement to see how the other looked. He was not disappointed at all. The blonde looked delectable. 

Kurapika stood there by the entrance to the hall cheeks red and looking anywhere but at him. He wore lacy white panties with a pink ribbon tied into a small bow at the front and white knee high socks that he chose for the mere fact they had cat paw pads printed on the bottoms of them. If he turned around he would be able to see the fluffy white cat tail attached to the panties. On top his head he wore a headband with two fluffy white cat ears sticking up and to complete it all he wore a white collar with fuzzy trim and a bell attached to it that chimed with any movement he made. Chrollo wasn’t very sure at first, but he could see that Kurapika had put on some lip gloss making those slightly pouty lips shiny. 

Chrollo's eyes darkened with lust as he took in the others appearance. A jolt of excitement traveled down to his crotch. This was much better than what he had imagined. 

"There's my kitty" he purred. 

Kurapika finally looked at him with a slight pout to his lips. His arms stiffly to his sides with fingers curling and uncurling not seeming to know what to do next. He almost wrapped his arms around himself from the chill of the room. 

"Hmm, but there is something wrong here" he said with a devilish grin "kittens don't stand on two legs" his gaze traveled down to his legs. 

The red on his cheeks seemed to have spread towards his ears and his neck once more as he got what Chrollo meant. He was about to protest to such a thing, but remembered before this he had agreed to follow Chrollo’s lead. Slowly he got on the floor on his knees before placing his palms flat on the cold hard wood floor. The bell jingling with his movements. He could do this, he reminded himself as he moved his gaze from the flooring back to Chrollo’s intense greys. 

"Is this really necessary Chrollo?" He questioned his dark haired lover. It was uncomfortable on the hardwood flooring of their apartment. His knees would be sure to bruise. 

"Come now Kurapika you know kittens don't speak as well" he admonished with a waggle of his finger. 

Kurapika didn't know if he could go through with this without maiming the other already. Pushing his pride down even more so he held his gaze with Chrollo as he parted his pink glossy lips.

"Meow meow" he said as blandly as he could. 

Chrollo tutted at his lame attempt. "Come now Kitten I know you can do better"

If he really did have claws he would have torn up the other male by now. Taking in a breath he did it properly as requested.

"Meow meow!" His pitch higher to imitate a cats meows.

Chrollo seemed pleased then. He waved him over to where he was sitting on the couch. Legs parted for him to comfortably situate himself between them.

"Come Kitten" he commanded 

Kurapika huffed and turned his head away ignoring his command. If he was to act like a cat well that's what he is going to do. After all cats come when they want to. He sat down to give his knees a break from the painful flooring and pretended to be interested in something else to his side. 

Chrollo frowned at his Kitten snubbing him before smiling. Well it seems like he was finally getting comfortable in their little pet play.

"Pretty Kitty won't you come over please?" He pleaded

Kurapika only looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He didn't move from his spot. 

"Kitten if you come here I promise to give you a nice little treat" 

Kurapika looked over with interest and seemed to mull over what he had said before making his way over slowly. Chrollo watched him crawl over to him a curious look on the blonde’s face. Just the way he moved was making him hot all over. He shifted a little on the cushion. The ring of the bell seeming a little louder to his ears.

Kurapika stopped in front of him and sat before his parted legs his blush still ever present, but at least it remained at his cheeks now. He looked up at Chrollo waiting to see what he will do. He would never admit to it outloud, but he was beginning to like this pet play. Apparent by the heat beginning to pool below his belly.

Chrollo reached out to pet the others hair, mindful of the headband, resulting in the blond letting out a mock purr. He moved his hand to cup one of the blonde's cheeks resulting in the blonde nuzzling into his hand before a pink tongue slipped out past those pink lips to lick at his palm. Kurapika watched him from lidded eyes as he licked his hand once more. Heat spread all over his body as he watched the blonde's actions. He could feel that his pants become a bit tighter and more uncomfortable.

"Is my Kitten hungry?" He asked as he watched him nip playfully at his hand. Kurapika mewed as he moved away from his hand to nuzzle against one of his parted thighs. Gods he was getting too good at this.

"Would my Kitten like some milk?" 

Once again the blush spread from his cheeks as he peered up at Chrollo from his place on the floor. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

"Really? Did you just refer to that as milk?" questioning his choice of words. His nose scrunched up a little. 

"Ssssh" he placed a finger on the others lips earning himself a glare from him. "Don't kill the mood just keep playing along" 

With one last withering look from the blonde he asked once again. Kurapika still seemed displeased with his usage of the word 'milk' but he didn't really care. 

Kurapika getting back into it meowed in a needy tone as he pawed at his crotch. He was every bit embarrassed by his actions. 

"Well then you know what you must do to get some milk then" he unzipped his pants arched a little ways off the couch to push them down along with his underwear. 

With Chrollo's cock free from the confines of his pants it stood erect before him. He stayed there staring at it for a moment as he wet his lips with a slow swipe of his tongue forgetting about the gloss on them. Chrollo waited patiently for Kurapika to make the next move. He reached out to rake his fingers through the soft blonde tresses in a way of encouragement being careful of the headband. 

Kurapika looked up into the other’s eyes as he leaned in to lick from the base all the way up to the tip never breaking eye contact. Chrollo let out a shuddering breath making a pleased little smirk form on the blonde’s lips. The fingers in his hair grasped lightly onto the hair on the back of his skull.

Finally breaking eye contact with Chrollo’s smoldering eyes he placed his attention to his cock. With his hand grasping the base of it he leaned in once more to give a small kiss the head of it before parting his lips and taking in what he could of Chrollo’s dick. He had given head very few times so by no means is he an expert at it like Chrollo. He hopes that he can only please him with what he knows.

Chrollo threw his head back as the wet heat of Kurapika’s mouth engulfed his dick. He kept his hips still as to not surprise or hurt his lover. Kurapika hadn’t done this enough to be prepared for such an action. His hands grasped on the edge of the couch cushions as he reigned in on his self control. 

Kurapika with slow movements pumped near the base with his hands while his mouth would move up with the drag of his tongue on the underside of his length making Chrollo shiver in response. Chrollo pulled a little on his hair making his scalp sting just the tiniest bit, but he paid it no mind. So long as Chrollo didn’t yank hard enough to pull hairs out he was fine with it. 

Chrollo was enthralled by the sight of Kurapika’s movements. He watched as his dick would disappear within the other’s slick mouth only making him shudder and moan. Words of praise would slip past his lips which made Kurapika pick up the pace more. The use of the blonde’s hands and lips were quickly driving him insane, driving away most clear thought. He let out a deep groan as the other’s teeth gently scraped along his dick as he pulled back. He knew he would not last much longer as his hold on himself was loosening. 

“Kurapika” he husked “I’m about to cum”

Kurapika hummed to let Chrollo know that he heard him. He heard the other curse at the vibrations he felt from his dick from the hum. Chrollo lost some of his self control as his hips snapped giving shallow thrusts into the inviting heat. With just the few small thrusts he finally came spilling all into the other’s mouth. Kurapika couldn’t pull back as the hand at the back of his head prevented him from doing so. When he felt the bitter saltiness of the other’s cum touch his tongue he had no other choice, but to swallow.

As Chrollo came down from his momentary high he let go of the other’s hair to sink back in the soft cushions of the couch. Kurapika coughed a little and pulled a grimace at the taste on his tongue. He has yet to get used to that. Some of it had dribbled down from the corner of his lips mixed with his spit. His lips no longer shiny from the lip gloss, but by his saliva. 

Chrollo watched as he reached up to wipe away at the corner of his mouth only to not have anything for which to wipe it off on. Just the way Kurapika looked was renewing his arousal once more. Those swollen lips and the lust still in the other’s eyes despite his annoyance with him at the moment and the messed up hair from where Chrollo was holding onto. Even the headband was now out of place. 

As Kurapika huffed about to admonish him for what he had done at the end he swooped in to crush their lips together drawing a surprised mewl from him. He had caught Kurapika off guard who had his lips parted and given him the chance to stick his tongue in to taste the other. Kurapika decided to melt into the kiss and let his anger subside for the moment. He knew he would not forget about it. Just set it aside until he was better able to let it out. Chrollo pulled away to place his forehead against the others letting himself look into the other’s hungry gaze as their hot breath mingled together. 

“Let's move this to the bedroom” he rasped still trying to catch his breath. 

Kurapika nodded to his decision before leaning up to give a chaste kiss. He got up off the floor and Chrollo pushed up off the couch. Kurapika squeaked, although would deny that he had, as he was unexpectedly scooped into the other’s arms and carried to the bedroom. The bell ringing from the sudden movements. Kurapika got him back by laying kisses and bites on his neck on their way. It only served to speed up Chrollo steps as he approached their ajar bedroom door. He kicked it open ignoring the bang of the door knob on the wall.

Chrollo tossed Kurapika on the bed who landed with a bounce and a grunt. The bell on his collar rigning with his movements. He was almost starting to become annoyed by the sound. Chrollo pulled his shirt off while shimming his pants the rest of the way down and kicking them off. He heard Kurapika giggle at his actions. What a naughty Kitty laughing at him. He got on the bed and crawled up following Kurapika who scooted up to be more at the center of their king sized bed. A playful look in those amber eyes. 

Hovering above him he took a moment to admire the beautiful blonde below him before leaning in to kiss the other tenderly. Kurapika reached up to circle his arms around his neck pulling him down closer. He nipped at Chrollo’s bottom lip before licking at it asking for entrance. Chrollo obliged his request and parted his lips to engage Kurapika’s tongue in play. Kurapika gave no notice to the cat ears finally slipping off.

A small moan escaped Chrollo’s lips making him part for air. Kurapika had pushed up to ground against him letting him now of his own need that still required attention. 

“Impatient aren’t we?” he teased

“Well unlike you I have you to get any sort of release” he growled out as he leaned in to nip at his ear. 

Chrollo moaned and leaned in to nuzzle his neck feeling a little tickle from the fur lined collar. Kurapika tilted his head to the side to expose more of his neck for him so he wasn’t just nuzzling against the collar he wore. He trailed small kisses from his shoulder all the way up to the back of his ear earning a pleased sigh from the other. 

“I’ll fix that right now” he spoke with promise.

He shivered at his words as more heat coiled within him. Already his cock was straining against the delicate panties he wore. Chrollo didn’t seem to make a move to remove them any time soon. He decided to reach down and remove them himself.. The panties were starting to get on his nerves and he just wanted to get them off.

Before Kurapika could even touch them he got a light swat to his hands from Chrollo. He had stopped sucking on his neck when he felt him move a little and just in time too. He gave him a disapproving look only to get a glare in response. 

“Bad Kitty, Only I will remove them for you” he chastised

Kurapika was about to retort when Chrollo gave a warning bite to his shoulder making him hiss. He licked the bite as if to sooth the momentary pain. He hadn’t broken the skin, but did leave the impression of his teeth. Balancing his weight on his knees his fingers ghosted down the sides of the blonde making him shiver at the feather light contact. Kurapika squirmed a little before stilling himself as Chrollo kissed a trail down from his neck towards his belly. His cheeks felt hotter as he watched the other move downwards. Chrollo dipped his tongue into his belly button and dragged it up a little drawing a groan from the blonde. He peppered kisses on the smooth skin as he trailed towards his hip where he left little nips. 

Kurapika panted harder as Chrollo licked, kissed and bit where ever he pleased on his body. Chrollo’s hands remained at his hips but still had yet to move to remove the panties keeping his dick restrained. He kept his arms to his sides, his hand fisting the sheets to keep himself more grounded. Chrollo was driving him crazy with his burning touch. 

“Chrollo please” He begged needing something else! Anything that will get him the release he desperately needs now. He knew the other could be a tease, but he hoped he wouldn’t be one today. 

He heard him suck in a sharp breath before feeling him shift moving back up to be face to face with him. Chrollo had told him plenty of times before that his pleading voice drove him wild. 

“Please what my love?” he asked his eyes never leaving his.

Kurapika swallowed his pride for this moment. Pride be damned he ached and longed for the release that Chrollo could give to him. 

“P-Please….Please make me cum” he begged once more.

Chrollo smashed their lips together making a him grunt pain at the force of it. The kiss was hungry and needy not like their previous one. Once they finally parted Chrollo reached over to their bedside table to grab the tube of lube they kept in the drawer. Kurapika didn’t make the task easy for him as he latched onto the exposed skin on his neck to leave marks of his own. He could hear Chrollo fumble for the drawer and let out a silent curse at a particular hard suck. When Chrollo finally managed to open the drawer he reached inside to search for the tube and almost sang his praises when his fingers closed around the cool tube. Now he can return his focus to his naughty Kitty. 

Chrollo pulled away to sit back with the tube in hand. Kurapika watched him with anticipation. Kurapika readily parted his legs for him earning a look of amusement from the dark haired man. He set the tube down by the blonde’s hip and, finally, reached for the panties to remove them. Gods was he happy about that. Kurapika lifted his hips in order to help him with the removal. Once fully off Chrollo tossed them to the side not caring where they landed. Kurapika shivered at the cool air of the room touching his now free cock. 

Chrollo’s fingers brushed under kurapika’s thigh making the muscles underneath jump at his touch. He leaned down to kiss and nip at Kurapika’s inner thigh making him mewl and grasp the sheets tighter. He swirled his tongue over a certain sensitive area before covering it with his lips to suck at the unmarked skin. Hearing Kurapika moan was music to his ears as he continued to suck on the patch of skin wanting to leave his mark on him. When he pulled away and looked satisfied at the newly forming bruise he continued leaving kisses and nips as he moved inwards towards the crotch, but not yet touching mainly where the Kurta needed him to.

Deciding that he had teased the other enough at the sound of an impatient and frustrated whine from the other he pulled away to pick up the lube again. He uncapped the tube and squeezed some lube out into the palm of his other hand making sure to get a good amount for preparation. 

When he looked back at the other he was surprised to see that the blonde started stroking himself. Kurapika bit his bottom lip as his hands worked on his dick. Beads of sweat had collected on his forehead and ran down his face. Chrollo watched enraptured in the moment. 

Recovering from the errotic display Chrollo swatted his hands away making Kurapika cry in frustration. He shushed him with a quick kiss to his lips. 

“I know I’m about to make you cum now, I’m sorry” He apologized for having yet to complete his promise. 

Kurapika only nodded a slight pout to his lips. With another kiss he sat back once again to give the other what he needs. 

He looked around for a pillow he could use to prop up the blonde’s hips when he tossed one at him knowing what he was looking for. Chrollo caught it throwing a look at him, but otherwise continuing on with what he was doing. Making sure the other was comfortable with the position of the pillow underneath him he moved on. 

Chrollo leaned down to lavish attention to the one part Kurapika has been needing it the most. Kurapika gasped and shuddered as Chrollo’s mouth engulfed him. Kurapika’s toes pushed into the mattress as Chrollo bobbed up and down on his hot length. All coherent thought leaving him. He arched off the bed at a harsh suck followed by the dragging of teeth. He almost didn’t feel when a slick finger slipped into his entrance. 

One of Kurapika’s hands left the sheet to cover his mouth in order to muffle his noises. He knew he could be loud and didn’t need to see that awkward knowing look from their neighbors the following morning.

Kurapika winced at the feel of a second finger joining the first in the preparation. He could feel them moving in and out of him and he knew that Chrollo will begin scissoring them. He was soon distracted by them once more by Chrollo’s expert tongue moving along his length. He kept his mouth covered not willing to let his loud noises spill out. He also wouldn’t put it past Chrollo to try and get him to let them all out. 

The way he moved along his dick and pumped his fingers in and out of him was maddening. He couldn’t keep his hips still any longer as he thrusted into the others mouth who took all of him in with no complaint. Kurapika did still for a moment as he felt the stinging stretch of a third finger inside him. Chrollo noticed and dipped his tongue in the slit of his cock making him cry out and uncover his mouth. His cry loud enough to fill the room. Another cry tore from him as Chrollo’s fingers brushed against his sweet spot making his body jolt as a wave of pleasure ripped through his body. His moans filled the room as Chrollo brushed against his prostate a few more times. His mouth still working on his dick as well. It was too much pleasure from him. He couldn’t hold on anymore and couldn’t warn him as he came undone by the others ministrations. His cum shot out and hit the back of Chrollo’s throat who readily swallowed it all.

Chrollo continued to finger him a little longer before he deemed him stretched enough and slowly drew his fingers out of him. Kurapika shivered feeling them leave and drag against his walls. He lay there panting and still recovering from his orgasm. His nerve endings still feeling a light with pleasure. His eyes closed as he tried to steady his breathing again.

He felt the soft press of Chrollo’s lips against his and he languidly kissed him back. He could feel the tickle of the tips of Chrollo’s hair on his cheeks. He smiled against his lips. They remained kissing for what felt like forever sharing in the tenderness and closeness. When they had pulled apart he opened his eyes to stare into the other’s dark greys. He saw such love in the that it made his heart swell with warmth and beat a little faster once more. No matter how many times he was on the receiving end of such a look it would always make his heart flutter. He initiated another slow short kiss. 

“I’m ready” he said softly as he cupped the other’s face.

“Alright” Chrollo leaned up to kiss his forehead.

He adjusted the pillow underneath himself and took a deep breath to relax. Chrollo positioned himself and aligned his cock with Kurapika’s hole getting ready to enter him. They shared one more look before Chrollo pushed in steadily. Kurapika held his breath as he felt the head of Chrollo’s cock breach him and slowly push in little by little. There was always that burn of being stretched to accommodate Chrollo’s girth. He knew it would subside, but it didn’t mean it would be comfortable right away. 

Once he was fully inside the tight heat he held still waiting for Kurapika to adjust to his size. He kissed Kurapika and rubbed circles on his hips with his thumbs to help him relax more. Getting his mind off the pain will help him adjust better. Kurapika slowly reciprocated the kiss. One of Chrollo’s hands left his hip to pry one of Kurapika’s hands from the sheets to instead hold onto his hand. He gave a small reassuring squeeze. 

He pulled away from the kiss to pepper a few kisses to his lips before continuing to pepper them on his cheeks down to his neck. Kurapika sighed and melted under his touches. Pretty soon he was ready and let him know by clenching down on him experimentally and wiggling his hips a little. Getting the hint Chrollo began to move.

Kurapika’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Chrollo slowly pull out and thrust causing the bell from the collar to ring the tiniest bit. He always started slow, but right now Kurapika wanted him to go quicker. Wrapping his legs around him he got enough leverage to pull him in faster just as he was thrusting in making him and himself groan. Chrollo’s fingers dug into his hips. He picked up the pace then. He set a steady rhythm as he thrusted into the tight heat. He listened to the hitches in Kurapika’s breath and his moans as encouragement. As Kurapika’s cock became fully hard he adjusted himself to be able to hit the spot he knew made Kurapika see spots before his eyes.

Kurapika was doing his best not to be too loud as Chrollo moved inside him, but couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan as he hit his bundle of nerves that sent pleasurable tingles all over his body. Chrollo’s thrusts now aimed at that certain spot made it almost impossible to keep quiet. The more his cock brushed up against it the less he was able to hold back. Soon Chrollo had him crying out in pleasure. His noises drowning out the chimes of the bell on the collar.

“Oh god!” He cried as his hands now sought hold of Chrollo’s shoulders digging his blunt nails into the flesh. 

“Yes! Right there!” 

Hearing him made his hips stutter out of his set rhythm. Gods he wondered if Kurapika realized how greatly his breathy voice affected him. It wasn’t just that, but all of him that drove crazy. Every sound he made and the hitch in his breath is what pushed him closer and closer over the edge. 

His hips now moved at an erratic pace having lost his rhythm as he was getting so close. His name would fall from this lips and only he can make him love hearing the sound of it spoken in such wrapture. Feeling his release coming soon he reached for Kurapika’s cock to begin stroking it and help him reach orgasm as well. 

This was too much for Kurapika as he felt like he was about to burst from the pooling heat. He tried to stave it off as long as he could, but with the way Chrollo was abusing his prostate he could not hold out for much longer. 

He came with a cry of Chrollo’s name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him making him see white before his vision and clench down on the cock still moving inside him. Chrollo called out Kurapika’s name in return as he pounded into him a few more times before his own release came. His body tensed as he spilled inside him feeling as if Kurapika’s walls were milking him of his cum. It seemed like everything and time itself stood still as he came inside him. 

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Chrollo held himself up on shaky arms and knees not wanting to crush him under his weight. He let his body drop next to Kurapika’s and closed his eyes feeling the tingling still working its way through. 

Both were spent from the sex they just had not willing to move at all. Kurapika slowly opened his eyes not having noticed when he had closed them he stared up at their plain ceiling as clear thoughts were able to form once again in his head. The first thing that filtered through as how sweaty and gross he felt as is expected after having sex. He should muster the strength to get up to get washed up, but he didn’t feel like moving at all yet. From the corner of his eyes he could see Chrollo who was staring at him as if he was something priceless. He felt heat once again fill his cheeks. 

“Stop that” he said with no heat behind his words 

“Stop what?” Chrollo asked with a cheeky grin

Kurapika rolled his eyes. He knew damn well what he meant. 

“Stop looking at me like that” 

Chrollo moved to prop his elbow up and rest his cheek on his open palm so he can look down at him from the new angle. 

“You might as well ask me to gouge my eyes out then because I don’t really plan on looking you in any other way”

Kurapika was sure now that the redness in his cheeks had spread. He reached for a pillow and smacked him in the face with it. Chrollo didn’t block it and only laughed at his actions. 

“I am not doing this again Chrollo Lucilfer so don’t you dare think there will be a repeat!” No real heat to his words 

Kurapika got up ignoring the sting from his lower back. Hearing the bell jingle he reached up to remove the collar around his neck as he made his way to their adjoined bathroom.

“You say that now, but we both know that's a lie!” Chrollo called after him. 

Kurapika’s response was to slam the bathroom door closed with a little more force than necessary.


End file.
